


And Here We Are Again

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluffy Ending, M/M, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott keeps ditching Stiles for Isaac, and it doesn't help that Stiles is stuck spending his time with Derek instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here We Are Again

Stiles Stilinski knew a lot of things, but if there was one thing he prided himself on knowing more than any other, it was his best friend Scott. He knew that Scott was upset because he had just split up from Allison, and he knew that as Scott’s best friend it was his job to distract him. Stiles expected another night of them getting wasted in the woods, or at least Stiles getting wasted enough to distract Scott. That’s why he was so shocked when Scott turned him down.

“What, you want to get drunk like last time? Because that was so much fun.”

“No, it’s fine… we can do something else,” Stiles stammered.

“Oh. Well, I would, but my mom’s making me bring Isaac over for dinner.” Scott was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “She said something about him having a hard time lately. And being a better influence than you.”

“Have fun.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Actually, Stiles, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. See, Derek needs some help doing research, and I told him you were really good…”

“Come on, not Derek!”

“Please, Stiles! For me?” Scott was finally looking him in the eye, and using those puppy dog eyes that really shouldn’t work on Stiles, but totally did. 

“Fine. Where does he want me to meet him? The library?”

“Can you really picture Derek in a library? Go home, I’ll tell him to call you. Thank you so much Stiles! You’re a lifesaver!” Scott called as he ran off to find Isaac.

“Yeah, I am…” Stiles said to no one. 

When Stiles was finally home all he wanted to do was crash on his bed and wait for Derek to call him. So that’s just what he tried to do.

“Stiles!” Derek barked from the other side of the room as soon as he sat down.

Stiles jumped.”You have got to stop doing that!” he yelled. “My dad could walk in at any second!”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it won’t be your yelling that attracted him.”

“Look, I’m having a really bad day. Can we just get this over with? What do you need?”

“I need to find out more behind this Alpha lore Peter told me about. It will go faster with two people, and Scott suggested you.”

“Okay.” Stiles said. Derek stared at him. Stiles stared back. “Well… aren’t you going to say thank you.”

Derek grunted. “No.”

“Great.” Stiles said. “Alright, let’s do this.”

The next day, Stiles found himself walking out of his last class with Scott, having completely forgiven him for ditching him last night. 

“Could you believe Harris’s face when Danny called him out like that?” Stiles asked.

“No. I honestly didn’t know Danny had it in him.”

“Yeah, I know. Oh, by the way, there’s a bunch of crap in my car right now so you’ll probably have to move it when…” 

Stiles was cut off by the arrival of Isaac, who, having just run all the way down the hall in order to catch them before they left the building, was now leaning on Scott’s shoulder. “Hey, you ready to go?” Isaac panted.

“Go?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I was about to tell you. Isaac and I are going running, and then probably hanging out at the mall. Sorry.”

Stiles was stunned. Scott was ditching him two days in a row? He glanced at Scott’s face, and saw that he couldn’t even look Stiles in the eye. Isaac, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, see you later, buddy.” Isaac said brusquely, patting Stiles on the shoulder as he left, Scott trailing sheepishly behind.

Stiles completely forgot about his car, and took a walk through the woods to clear his head. It was really bothering him that Scott kept ditching him for Isaac. It was completely different than when Scott ditched him for Allison. Stiles understood that. Scott needed a best friend and a person to love. And that wasn’t going to be Stiles. He wouldn’t have wanted it to be, but as far as he knew it wasn’t Isaac either, which meant that Isaac was intruding on the best friend position. Which belonged to Stiles. 

Suddenly, Stiles was thrown to the ground as a large figure slammed into him from behind. 

“Stiles?” a familiar voice asked.

Stiles sat up, and looked at his hands, which were covered in dirt and scrapes from trying to brace his fall. Then, he looked at the person who ran into him. It was Derek.

“Watch where you’re going, clumsy,” he said.

““Me, clumsy? Stiles, I don’t know anyone who is less aware of their own limbs than you.” Derek replied.

“And yet, you’re the one who ran into me.” He said, as he reached up to touch the stinging spot on his head he had just noticed.

“Wait, Stiles! Don’t!” Derek grabbed his hand. “You’re bleeding really badly, and you don’t want to get that dirty.”

“Oh.” Stiles looked down, embarrassed. “Thanks.”

“Look, I feel bad. Let me, um…take care of that for you.” Derek said. Coming from anyone else, that would have sounded like basic human courtesy, but from Derek it sounded like pity, and Stiles didn’t want that. 

“No, it’s fine,” he snapped. “I’ll just go to the doctor’s.” 

“Please, Stiles? It’s my fault.” 

Stiles gaped. He doubted that those words had ever come out of Derek’s mouth before. “Fine,” he answered, standing up and following Derek reluctantly. 

Stiles walked silently behind Derek for a while, until they reached Derek’s “house,” which in reality was some sort of abandoned train station.

“You live here?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Well, where else am I going to live?”

“Oh.” Stiles felt guilty. Sure, he only had his dad left, but it was easy to forget that he had a heck of a lot more than Derek had.

“Stay here,” Derek said, before disappearing for a moment, returning with an arm full of first aid supplies.

“Why do you even have that stuff?” Stiles asked. “You kind of only associate with people who can heal themselves.”

“I have it in case…” 

“In case what?” Stiles prodded.  
“It’s not important.” Derek put the supplies down, and looked closely at Stiles’ forehead. “Well, it doesn’t look like it needs stitches. I’ll just clean this up, and put a bandage on it.

Before Stiles realized what was happening, Derek was dabbing at Stiles’ cut with some kind of wipe which felt cool against his skin but stung like heck. Then, Derek pulled Stiles close to him so that he could see where to place the bandage. His heart started pounding in his chest as he felt Derek’s hot breath on his face.

“Wow,” Stiles said when Derek had finished. “I never thought of you as the motherly type, but you did a pretty good job.”

“Don’t.” Derek snarled.

Stiles blushed. “Sorry.”

The following day, Stiles managed not to speak to Scott at all. That meant avoiding him as much as possible so that he wouldn’t be tempted, which also meant avoiding most of his other friends, but he thought it was worth it so that he could teach Scott a lesson.

He was at his locker after last period when Scott finally caught him.

“Stiles,” he pleaded. “I’m so sorry. I know I haven’t been very nice to you this week. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get a chance.”

“When you get a chance? So, not today, obviously.”

“I would, but I already have…”

“Plans with Isaac?” Stiles interjected. “Whatever, Scott. Have fun with your new best friend.” Stiles stormed off, refusing to listen to anything Scott shouted after him.

When he reached the parking lot, Stiles realized he had tears in his eyes, which annoyed him, because he should have been more angry than sad. He would never ditch Scott, not for Lydia, or Danny, or Derek…

Suddenly, Stiles realized that’s exactly what he should do. He had been spending a lot of time with Derek this week because of Scott. Maybe it would get through to him if he did it on his own terms. He climbed into his car, and before long found himself at Derek’s home.

Stiles walked quietly into the dirty, beaten down train station, and called for Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek called back as he walked into the light, his eyes bleary and hair mussed. Stiles realized that he had been sleeping. He could barely wrap his head around that fact that Derek would be sleeping some place as awful as this.

“Hey, Derek. I guess I was wondering if you would want to, I don’t know, hang out or something.” Stiles wished he could take it back as soon as he said it.

“No.” Derek said, turning back around.

“Wait!” Stiles called, and to his surprise, Derek did. “It’s just, Scott has been too busy with Isaac to hang out with me lately, and I’ve kind of enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you lately.”

“You have?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, trying to hide the fact that he was just as surprised as Derek was.

“Look,” Derek said in a gentler voice than Stiles had ever heard him use before, “I really don’t want to get involved in any fight you and Scott are having.”

“It’s not a fight, per se…” Stiles tried to explain.

“Stiles.” Derek looked uncomfortable. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Derek kept running his fingers through his hair so forcefully that it looked like he was trying to pull it out. At first, Stiles thought he was angry, but then he realized he was more anxious.

“No. Come on Derek, just let me stay here for a little bit. We can work on our trust issues.”

“God, Stiles,” Derek said desperately. “I never should have said I don’t trust you. I do. I should trust you more than anyone. But you have to go!”

Derek was in Stiles face now. Stiles was confused as ever. “Derek, what is going on?” Stiles asked, placing a hand on Derek’s chest. 

Derek froze, and looked down at Stiles hand. Then he closed his eyes for a second, and reached out his hand towards Stiles. Stiles thought Derek was going to shove him away, but instead he grasped Stiles’ t-shirt in his hand and pulled him against his body, pressing his lips on Stiles’ in a desperate, heavy kiss.

Stiles was stunned. He and Derek had touched an awful lot, when Derek was threatening him, or they were saving each other, but he had never imagined the werewolf touching him like that. 

Derek felt Stiles tense, and pulled away. “Sorry.” He said, putting his head in his hand.

“No,” Stiles heard himself say. “No, don’t be sorry. I didn’t realize you felt that way Derek, but if I did… Well, if I had realized I probably would have realized I felt the same way too.”

“You do?” Derek asked. It was his turn to be stunned.

 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Stiles answered, placing another, far gentler, kiss on Derek’s lips.

Stiles closed his eyes. He could feel every inch of Derek’s body that was pressed against his as they stood perfectly still except for the rising and falling of their chests. They kissed so softly that Derek’s lips barely touch his, and he could feel warm air on his cheek every time Derek exhaled.

They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like hours, until finally Stiles pulled away. “I… I think I should go.”

“Stiles…” Derek said in a voice that almost sounded pleading.

“Derek, I swear there’s nothing I want more than to be able to stay here with you. But I don’t want to ruin such an awesome moment with this stupid fight that I’m having with Scott.”

“Okay. I understand that.” 

“You do?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Yeah, of course. Scott is really important to you,” Derek answered. With a smile, he added, “For some reason.”

Stiles beamed. “Thanks, Derek. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Maybe at my place this time.” Stiles hovered for a moment, not quite sure what to do, before giving Derek one last quick kiss on the lips and dashing back to his car.

Later, in his room, Stiles kept trying to do his homework, but all he could think about was the way Derek’s lips felt when they were pressed against his. Finally, just when he was about to give up and go to sleep, his phone rang.

“Stiles? Please don’t hang up!” the voice on the other end said hurriedly. 

“Scott.” Stiles answered. 

“Stiles, I am so, so sorry. Please, please, please will you let me make it up to you with a movie tomorrow, my treat?”

“You’re paying? I guess that could be worth a little forgiveness.” 

“Oh, thank God.” Scott exclaimed. “Stiles, you know you’re my best friend, right? I promise, even if I’m spending time with Isaac, I’m not going to replace you with him.”

“Good,” Stiles said. “And I’m not going to replace you with Derek.”

“Derek?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately, since I haven’t been busy hanging out with you.”

“That’s great, Stiles! I’m so glad you guys are working on trusting each other. You’re both really important to the pack.”

“Yeah, that’s what we were doing,” Stiles agreed. He would tell Scott the truth eventually. He would just have to earn a little trust back first. That wouldn’t take too long, though. He was still Stiles’ best friend, after all.


End file.
